Donath
Most Donath were direct descendants of the early Daen that migrated to the Inland Sea. They discovered and settled a strip of fertile land they named Dacranamel (Do."Greenlands") along the southern coast of the Sea in the Second Age. They dwelt in relative seclusion throughout the Second Age, largely escaping service on either side during the War of the Last Alliance. In the early years of the Third Age, their settlements experienced an influx of Eriadoran Northmen migrants, fleeing the failed watch at Algiwidaus, which was established by Elendil to guard against bandits. Over the years, this small Northman minority had been absorbed by the Donath culture, and only an occasional Northman name remained to remind the people of the southern shore that their ancestry was a mixed one. the Donath in the early third Age Society and Culture Donath society is nearly as diverse as the number of settlements found in their quiet land. Long before the arrival of the Northmen, the Donath (Do. "People") made their villages and towns all along the green shores wherever they found a strand to launch their fishing vessels and enough fertile land to support their gardens. Though the people of the villages made occasional contact with one another to trade and marry, the settlements stood largely as isolated pockets of civilization on a wild coast. Isolation from one another led to a gradual diversification of Donath customs, so that no wider Donath authority emerged. Instead, the Dacranamel is made up of a patchwork of sub-cultures, each with its own unique customs and manners for administering its lands.Northman traditions of wider reaching and more unified authority structures has gradually been integrated into Donath society causing a slow shift towards greater communication between communities. Greater centralization of authority along the coast has also been facilitated by the increase in leisure time that came with the implementation of eriadorian agricultural techniques which boosted harvests. Farmers are growing more powerful in relation to their fishing counterparts, signaling the first differentiation between classes not intimately tied to the kinship structure.Family life among the Donath is close, and most of the Donath dwell either in the same or in adjacent homes with their extended family. Men spend much of their day procuring and preparing the family's meals, while women busy themselves with the maintenance of the home, ther earing of children, and care of elderly family members. Most villages have a tribal father who adjudicates small disputes,and apportions use rights for local land among the families of the village. In larger towns, councils of these leaders governover individual families who usually own the land they farm.For the most part, the people of the Greenlands are an egalitarian people, and everyone within their village is afforded the same privileges and rights. The traditional authority of the tribal leader has been diminished since thedays when his word was absolute law, and leadership nowcarries as many time-consuming obligations as it does privileges. Religion Left to themselves, the Donath are a people of little organized religion. During the many long years of their solitude along Rhûn's southern shores, Donath religion was confined to superstition and fear of the unknown. Spirits are, for the mostpart, considered to be evil entities that must be appeased. The most powerful spirits of ancient Donath belief are a variety of nameless demons of the Sea that would rise and abductisolated individuals during thick foggy nights. To appease the demons, small tokens or sacrifices were commonly left near the shore to satiate the need for flesh thought to be held by these spirits and prevent them from taking human prey.Since the arrival of the Northmen, the Donath settlements have been exposed to other religious beliefs and many of the traditional Northman cults are represented to some degree along the Donath shore. Of particular importance are the cults of the Bear, Stag and Stars, the last being a composite of Northman and Daen beliefs found only in and around Dilgul.Twice now, religions with Sauronic roots have attained a certain popularity among the Donath. Lokuthor's Second Age cult was a dominant force just before the War of the Last Alliance. It was primarily the labor of Donath adherents that built his legendary temple in the Kuka Posladni, which served as the center of Sauron's influence in Gathod before it collapsed into ruin. Similarly, sympathy for the worship of Kerkassk has recently gained popularity among the Donath settlements, and the dictates of the religious leaders of Mistrand have a growing deal of influence over the Donath,particularly in the easternmost villages and towns. The peaceful Donath have yet to serve a dark religion in warfare,however, and the servants of Sauron have come to the realization that the Donath are more valuable in other roles.As allies to Kerkassk, it is hoped that the stable Donath settlements can provide a strong infrastructure to support the armies of the East in their future struggles. Whether the Dispossessed of Mistrand can bring this plan to fruition remains to be seen. Warcraft For the most part, the Donath are a rather quiet and unassuming people. They are considered by many to be a simple, rustic folk who remain in the shelter of their smallfarms, fishing villages, and isolated towns. While they are content to let the larger events of history overlook them, they are extremely protective of their lands and families, and are capable of defending themselves when threatened.The military history of the Dacranamel is a short one, for the Donath have had little cause to go to war. In fact, their lands have never come under a concerted attack by an organized foe. Occasionally, Sagath or Brygath war-parties will roam the back country in search of easy prey, but never in numbers great enough to threaten the larger villages. Large deposits of conductive metals along the shoreline and under much of the Kuka Posladni combine with savage storms along the coast to produce violent displays of lightning that keep the superstitious Asdriag and Sagath bands from lingering in the Dacranamel (Easterlings are very superstitious about lightning). Still, the Donath do maintain small guards in each of their larger towns, and if needed, the townsfolk can be marshaled. Despite the fact that local leaders occasionally arrange for the people to practice this contingency, it is still an event of great confusion and clamor, and the companies fielded are ill-equipped and poorly trained. Appearance Even though the bloodlines of the Donath represent two distinct races, their coloration is distinctly Daen in origin.Some few individuals do possess lighter hair and eyes, andthese are usually considered attractive individuals, if only for the rarity of their look. On average though, most of the Donath resemble their Daen cousins in other lands, though they are a little taller and have somewhat more narrow features. Adult males average 5'11" in height and womenabout 5'8." known clans Broendon Kosvar Rhidon later times The Donath diminished under the rule of Mistrand and contributed to the Gathmarig people. More northern Groups became the Folyavuldok or migrated along the Celduin where they mixed with local northrons and became the Gargath. Category:Rhûn Category:Dorwinrim Category:Daen